devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Albert Heinrich (009 vs. Devilman)
Albert Heinrich aka Cyborg 004 is a character from Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 franchise and a supporting character of the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Backstory Albert was once a happy German man who wanted a better life for himself and his fiance Hilda, so he tried to smuggle her and himself out of the country so they could be wed. While the details vary (some of the media detailing his origin was created during the Cold War, when Germany was divided into East and West Germany by the Berlin Wall), his plan tragically backfired and his lover was killed and he was gravely injured and left for dead. Agents of Black Ghost found Albert's broken body and quickly took him to be converted into the fourth 00 Cyborg model. Because of the extensive damage to his body, Albert had nearly all of his body parts removed and replaced with cybernetics, save for his nervous system, spine and brain. He is the oldest member of the team, having been converted in his mid 30s. Appearance Albert has silver hair and has eyes that while only seldomly shown have pale gray pupils. He wears a red double breasted men's military uniform with a high collar, gold buttons, a yellow scarf and black boots with a gun holster around the waist that holds his Super Gun. He wears a grey glove on his left hand which conceals his machine gun hand. Powers and Abilities 004 may not appear very threatening, but he is in fact a walking armory with an array of weaponry built into his body. *'Machine Gun Hand:' Albert's signature weapon. His left hand was surgically removed and replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic hand that has gun muzzles on each finger that can simultaneously and rapidly fire custom high caliber bullets. *'Electromagnetic Knife:' Concealed in 004's right hand is a retractable blade that can discharge electromagnetic energy when in use and can cut through almost anything. *'Knee Missile Launchers:' 004's legs were replaced with prosthetic limbs that are hollow cylinders capable of loading and firing rocket propelled grenades or certain kinds of small high explosive missiles, including heat-seekers. 004 usually crouches into an aiming position, kneels on one leg and opens up the joint to activate the weapon. He then fires the projectile upon locking onto a target or uses a seeker to chase it down and destroy it. *'Atomic Bomb': While this was never seen or brought up in the series, the musical opening mentions an atomic bomb used as a last resort weapon stored in Albert's body. *'Weapons proficiency:' Due to experience using the weapons in his own body, Albert can use other guns such as his Super Gun, knives or launchers with little trouble and expert marksmanship. Personality While he is grim and cynical at times due to his cyborg form and the loss of his fiance, Albert is insightful and philosophical about humanity. He is also very warm and caring towards his team, treating them like his second family and acting as the elder brother figure to the younger cyborgs, often giving them advice. He and 002 do not always get along, but they can put aside their differences and have an odd sort of love-hate friendship with each other. Albert's feelings for his late fiance Hilda seem to still be very strong even after her death, as he was able to see through an illusion of her cast by Lilith. History 004 was with the others during the battle with the Mythos Cyborgs and could only watch as 009 clashed with Apollo until the island, Magma's destruction. The cyborgs managed to get away on their ship, Dolphin. ''They spent time at Dr. Gilmore's home with Albert discussing with his teammate Geronimo Jr. until both Geronimo and Ivan sensed an evil presence that Ivan called a 'Devil'. Albert was among the cyborgs to split up and look for this 'devil' around Japan thinking it may be tied to Black Ghost. During the search Albert, Jet, and Pyunma encounter three of the High-Teen Number Cyborgs created by a splinter Black Ghost scientist Dr. Adams Teufel: 0014, 0016, and 0017. 004 and the others fought against the cyborgs but their overwhelming power and advanced cybernetics overpowered them with only 0014's words preventing their destruction as the High-Teens were only around to gather data of their predecessors. Reuniting with the other cyborgs as they set out for a Black Ghost base, Albert and the rest encountered demons that attack the ''Dolphin while being caught in an illusion by Lilith. With Albert seeing his dead fiance Hilda, he saw through the trick and revealed to the others what the images really were. Unfortunately, the Dolphin was badly damaged and ended up crash landing but the 00 cyborgs survive. With Lilith and her servants dealt with, 004 and the others grapple the High-Teen Cyborgs from before but are able to outclass them thanks to 003. Later they had to deal with the finished concept of the High-Teen Cyborgs, the Cyborg Daemon 0018. 004 offered his support when 009 and Devilman fought against 0018 and the demon who possessed him, Atun as well as their gestalt form Azazel. Eventually 0018 was beaten when his soul was separated from Atun, killing the demon with 0018 dying along with his sister Eva Maria Pallares. The fight was over and the cyborgs went back to their lives until Black Ghost made their next move. Gallery domebert.png grei.png miss.png|Armed all.png|Aboard the Dolphin External Links For more on Albert, Visit the Cyborg 009 Wiki. Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover characters